


Don't push me away

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: You've had enough of 707's constant rudeness, your heart could no longer take it.





	Don't push me away

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah, what about 707 and MC hurt/comfort? Maybe something like in his route when he was being extra terrible to her and her just deciding to kind of.. disappear? Idk about you, but I would have wanted to deuce the heck out of there for a while bc thaT HURT
> 
> a/n: I’m going to mess a little bit with the canonic order of events & dialogues for the purposes of this scenario

> _“God, I don’t know if you’re just lighthearted or stupid.”  
> _
> 
> _“People who get curious without knowing anything, just thinking it’ll be alright… really make me tired.”  
> _
> 
> _“That’s strange. I don’t want to get close to you at all.”  
> _
> 
> _“From now on, if I have to tell you anything concerning your safety, I’ll do it through the messenger.”_
> 
> _“I’m going out to the hallway.”  
> _
> 
> _“I’m going to come in when you’re sleeping, so meanwhile, sort out your emotions.”_

It hurt. That’s the one thing your brain could fully register at the moment. How could he be like this? Maybe it was his plan to play you all along. Making you believe he was interested in the messenger. 

‘ _No, that can’t be. He isn’t like that_.’ 

And of course you knew that. You just couldn’t find any other explanation for his sudden change in behavior towards you. He was so cold, so distant. And today, for the first time since you met him, you thought of him as unapproachable. You’d never thought like that of any member before. Not even Jumin, who seemed like the most intimidating out of all of them (now you knew he really wasn’t).

Was it something you said that made him so mad at you? Because every time he addressed you, it was as if he was spewing venom. Even his eyes, those eyes you longed to see face to face, looked at you as if you were nothing more than a nuisance, a pest. 

You were currently on your way up, in the elevator. You’d only gone to the convenience store for some of the red hair’s favorite chips. You truly never expected him to notice. 

The elevator doors opened and there he was, arms tapping his sides repeatedly. He was so enraged and anxiety seemed to be the only thing emanating from him. It made you feel guilty, ungrateful, and just  _shitty_. But  _in that moment_ , there was a glint of genuine care in his eyes and a hint of worry in his voice as he practically interrogated you. And, just like that, some hope managed to spark within you. 

‘ _He cares.’_

Or so you thought until—

_“I don’t care about your feelings.”_

…

You were suddenly hyperaware of your surroundings. There was your foot, about to step inside the supposedly deceased owner’s apartment. Your hand was clutching your phone and wallet. And Seven? He was heading back to his corner, about to sit down. 

##  _Air._

It suddenly became extremely hard to breathe. The shaking in your arms increased with each passing second, while the lump in your throat started to become  _painful_. 

And then, there was that sudden ache in your chest. It was as if all air was knocked out of your lungs and time had frozen still. 

All you managed to say was a strained, “Oh, I see.”

First you moved one foot, then the other. Next thing you knew, was that you were heading towards the emergency stairs, desperately needing to get away from him, from the pain. It was too much. You couldn’t cope, and so, you left the building and ran. Ran until your feet grew tired. Until the pain you were most aware of was the burning in your lungs.

* * *

He heard your tense voice, but never the shutting of the door that should’ve come after. A minute passed, then another, and still no shutting sound. 

‘ _Shit.’_

He plugged off his headphones from his laptop and pushed the device away before rushing towards the door. He froze. It was wide open and with no trace of you around the one-room apartment. 

‘ _This is all your fault.’_

He ran out of the apartment and into the hallway, looking around, still having the ridiculous hope of seeing you there. But you weren’t. Immediately, he whipped out his phone and opened a tracking app he created for the R.F.A members. He needed it for emergencies and he was pretty sure this classified as one. 

‘ _She’s probably already gone. Saeran probably took her already.’_

From what the application told him, you were nearby, wandering in a shopping district. 

That said, he slid his phone into the pocket of his jeans, closed the apartment door, and set off to find you. 

‘ _You drove her away. You see? You only cause misery. Every decision you make goes wrong.’_

* * *

You could feel tears run down yours cheeks ever so often. It was  _even hard to cry_. 

Why had this affected you so much? For heaven’s sake, you just met then man a couple of days ago! How could you care for someone so much in such a short amount of time? You were being  _ridiculous_. Or at least that’s what you wanted to think. 

It was easier to blame yourself than to acknowledge that Seven didn’t give a rat’s ass about you. He probably only saw you as an asset of the organization he needed to protect. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Thump._

There it was again. That aching in your heart. Oh,  _and what was that wetness?_  You brought your hand up to your cheeks, only to find fresh tears rolling along them.

You could feel the stares of the passers-by, quietly judging or pitying you. The neon lights emanating from the huge store fronts partially blinded you. You felt lightheaded and tired. But still, you couldn’t go back. You just couldn’t. The only thought only brought more misery to your already aching heart.

You  _finally_  found a bench in front of a currently closed store. 

His words kept repeating inside your head like a broken record. “ _I don’t care about your feelings.”_

“This sucks,” you said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, as if the pain hadn’t been enough already, flashbacks from the chatrooms and phone calls started crossing your mind. 

> _“Let’s marry in the space station.”_

And then the dam broke. You started letting out quiet sobs, your face hiding behind your hair while your hands clutched fistfuls of your sweater. 

You were so busy remembering all the nice moments you two shared together (that apparently only you found meaningful) that you didn’t even notice the figure approaching you.

* * *

He was completely out of breath. He hadn’t stopped running until he reached the shopping district. 

“ _Please be okay, MC. Please. Just, be okay. I’m sorry. Please, God. Let them be okay.”_

Those were the only words he kept repeating to himself, hoping that someone or something somewhere would listen to his prayers for once in his life. 

He knew that his words were harsh, but it was all in order to keep you away, to keep you safe. But it seems that method failed, since it only brought you only closer to danger. God, he wanted nothing more than to hold you close to him, to beg for your forgiveness, and never ever let you go. 

You were  _nowhere to be seen_! He checked the application once again and it indicated that you were  _right in front of him_. He kept looking around desperately until he heard choked sobbing coming from his right. 

There you were, your face now buried in your knees and your entire figure trembling ever so slightly. 

 _“MC…”_ he whispered before he started decisively walking up to you.

* * *

It wasn’t until you heard the sound of a throat clearing that you snapped your head up. Your face was stained with tears and your chest seemed to constrict  _even more_ the moment you laid eyes on him. 

‘ _Wait. What is he doing he— Oh, of course. I’m just an asset.’_

You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at him. It was too painful. There was a time in which there was nothing you wanted more than to see him, to put your arms around him. It all had been wishful thinking. 

You also found yourself speechless. What could you say? What you did  _had been_ extremely selfish and inconsiderate towards his efforts, regardless of both of your feelings. 

“ _You’re okay,”_ was the first thing he said after a minute. But what surprised you most was the obvious relief and emotion that seemed to drip form his voice. You were confused  _to say the least._

You could see his body move, then you heard a soft “thud”, and he was now sitting next to you. 

Silence. 

“ _I’m sorry,”_ his voice was steady and sounded slightly strained, but that could’ve just been your imagination. 

You shrugged, looking down at your own hands, suddenly very interested in how your fingers locked and unlocked, “It’s okay. I understand. I’m just an asset. Nothing special. I should be sorry for disregarding your efforts by running away, that was inconsiderate of me. I’m sorry to have wasted your time again. Let’s just go back to the apartment.” 

Not one step were you able to take before a trembling hand wrapped itself around your wrist and pulled you back down. You came crashing into the male’s chest, your eyes widening and heart suddenly racing. This was too much. These were all just a lot of emotions to process in such a short period of time.

‘ _What… What’s going on?’_

Then his arms slowly started enveloping your tense form. You noticed he was shaking and seemed to tighten the hug every time you tried to pull away. 

“ _I-I’m… I’m so sorry, MC,”_ then the unexpected happened, he placed his lips on your forehead as his hands ran up and down your back. He sounded pained and that only added to your confusion. 

“Seven… Wh-What? Why? I thought I meant nothing… I thought,” you weren’t even processing your words, they just spilled off your mouth without even asking for permission, “I thought you hated me… I thought… Why are you doing this? Was it all a game? Is this a  _game to you!? Am I your toy!? Am I just something you can just use and dispose o _—_ ”_

 _“No!! You’re not!!!”_ his yelling shocked you and a couple of the persons passing by.

“ _You’re not,”_ he whispered, _“You’re so much more. I thought… I thought that keeping you away was the best thing I could do to keep you safe… I was an idiot! You’re not an asset! You’re not. You’re something pure and precious that doesn’t deserve to be stuck with someone like me.”_

And the weight on your chest was slowly being lifted and you could feel yourself breathe properly and  _suddenly_  the world seemed like a much brighter place. 

“Luciel…” hesitantly you placed your hand on his cheek, surprised not to see him flinch in a disgusted manner. Instead, he leaned into your touch, craving more. And without warning, you felt another lump in your throat, but this time, it wasn’t pain that caused it. It was relief.

“Why go so far? Why not just ask me what  _I_ wanted to do with  _my_ life? Why not just make things easier for the both of us…” tears started slowly running down your cheeks, successfully staining his shirt, “I feel safe when I’m with you. I feel  _connected_ to you, you can’t just tear me away, you can’t throw me away. You can’t just decide this things by yourself. I’m not pure, I’m not innocent. I have my faults, I have my virtues and so do you! And I… I love you for all of them. So let me go with you. Let me stay with you. I know I sound pathetic, but, there’s nothing I want more. I know the 707 from the chatroom isn’t _all_ you, that’s why I want to get to know this ‘complete’ version of yourself better, so that my love for you only.. manages.. to grow…”

You trailed off, afraid of being too cheesy, afraid of scaring him away again. Afraid of being hurt. 

Instead, he lifted up your chin carefully and brushed his lips against your own, nodding once. He’d made up his mind. He would’t let you go again, for both of your sake. 

“ _This… You and me, we’ll make it work. We’ll have a future, all of us. I… I’ll never let you go,”_ he sounded almost afraid of admitting that to himself. But he was sure now, he needed you and you needed him. 

You responded with a soft peck on his forehead before slowly standing from the bench, helping him up in the process. 

Just then did you notice his tears and you felt your heart clench. Immediately you reached up to lovingly wipe them away before running your hand all along his arm until it came to rest in his own. 

“Let’s go back to the apartment.”

“ _Let’s.”_

And you knew that it was going to be okay. You knew that if you stuck together, things would turn out alright.


End file.
